<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>running away by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179960">running away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knight Squad (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, only a little bit tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciara knew that Arc was standing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her. “Ciara-” He started and she did her best to ignore him. “C'mon Ciara. Please. Baby.” She freezes at the nickname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>running away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciara knew that Arc was standing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her. “Ciara-” He started and she did her best to ignore him. “C'mon Ciara. Please. Baby.” She freezes at the nickname.</p>
<p>He’s never called her that before. It’s always been her name or simply Princess. It’s never been baby. Her heart skips a beat as she turns around and advances on him. “Don’t call me baby. I’m not your baby.”</p>
<p>He throws his hands up in surrender and she glares at him. “I never said you were. Besides, you need to stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”</p>
<p>Ciara scoffs, shaking her head. “You don’t know what I feel.” Arc steps closer, and she steps forward in retaliation. Despite their fairly massive height difference, he’s close to being face to face with her and she realizes that he’s leaning down so he can see into her eyes.</p>
<p>Without thinking, and without hesitation, she grabs his face and kisses him, letting her mind fade away. Arc freezes for a moment before he presses her against the wall.</p>
<p>He pulls back after a moment, a smirk on his face. “I thought I didn’t know what you felt like.” Ciara scoffs again, shoving him away again. “Oh shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>